Fruits Basket: The New Generation
by Magneta-Squirrel
Summary: Summery: It's been twenty years since Akito has died… and now the Sohma's we grew to love also have children that are cursed. Now a new girl is moving into the town and its Tohru all over again.


**Summery:** It's been twenty years since Akito has died… and now the Sohma's we grew to love also have children that are cursed. Now a new girl is moving into the town and its Tohru all over again.

**Category:** Angst/Romance/Violence/Death/Lemon and Alternative Universe.  
**Rating:** T (For Violence, Death, Language and Sexual Themes)  
**Pairings:** TohruXYuki KaguraXKyo RinXHaru ShigureXMii AyameXMine and maybe some more - Hovering between whether I should have LinXHaku…  
**Chapter:** 1 - The Move.  
**AN:** Please R&R, please let me warn you that this fiction might seem a little weird and that Lin might seem quite Mary-Sue but you can blame my sister for that.

**New Characters:**

Lin Suzuki - The New Girl - (Age 16)  
Monique Sohma - Tohru and Yuki's daughter - (Age 15)  
Kohaku Sohma - Rin and Haru's son - (Age 16)  
Tameo Sohma - Kagura and Kyo's daughter - (Age 15)  
Shizue Sohma - Mii and Shigure's son - (Age 17)

**Some Notes:**

**1)** The children of the cursed members are cursed by the same animals but not only do they transform - they have powers that they control…

Haku - Wind - Horse  
Tameo - Water - Boar  
Monique - Fire - Rat  
Shizue- Earth - Dog

**2)** Akito is dead in this fiction… otherwise they wouldn't be married.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters you know from the series. I do though own all Ocs but Lin as she belongs to my sis who is helping me with this story.

**Chapter One: The Move**

_(To Lin, hope you find your move to Japan fun. Never forget me, Elizabeth)_

That was the note that Lin Suzuki was looking at. She sulked down in her chair of the car, she didn't want to have to go to Japan, and she liked her home back in the United Kingdom with her best friend and her grandmother.  
"Sit properly, Lin-San" Her parents were Japanese but Lin knew nothing about Japan. She moved her way back up into the chair of the blue car.  
"But mum." She protested but they had nothing of it.  
"Oh look Mei-ju-Chan!" Her father told her mother as he pointed. "There's the school."  
"You see that Lin-San." The mother told her daughter as she looked behind her.

The lady was in her late thirties; she had dark brown hair, which was to her waist and in a low ponytail. Her eyes were crimson and her skin slightly tanned. She also was around five foot six. She was also quite good built.  
"Now there's the house!" The woman said as she pointed up a small hill. "The blue one on the corner of the street." Lin looked over to the house; it looked very small from where she was. Yet she was quite far away.  
"Big deal." Under her breath Lin muttered. She looked out the window once more and saw the houses. A blue house too… what was her mother's fascination with the colour blue? The car and now the house… sometimes she wondered what colour the grass was in her mother's world.

Lin's appearance was she had her father's wavy hair around her chest but this was her mother's dark brown colour. She also had her mother's crimson eyes but her father's olive skin. She was around five foot four. She wasn't a beauty queen but she wasn't fat either. Lin was wearing a red dress, which ends around her thighs she was also wearing long red boots and her gloves were red, long and fingerless. She was also wearing red nail varnish.

From around the village there were two young people walking into a house. These two teenagers were Kohaku and Tameo Sohma.  
"Mom when are we going home?" Tameo whined. Her hair was a dark brown colour and was up in a messy bun. She also had crimson eyes. Her skin was pale and her height was five foot two. Tameo was wearing a pink dress, which had puffy sleeves at the top which white material dragging down to her wrist. Her stockings were also white and her shoes were black.  
"Not yet." Her mother, Kagura Sohma said as she looked down to the ground. Kagura had her dark hair down by her chest, her eyes were still the grey and she was wearing a light green and white designed t-shirt and dark green skirt. She was also wearing stockings in white and black shoes.

Kohaku or Haku to his friends sat down on the sofa. He had straight black hair, which was to his shoulders, light grey eyes, and he was slightly tanned. He stood five foot seven and he was wearing a black top, which was sleeveless and turtle necked, and he also wore leather pants, which matched his black boots. Haku was related to Tameo as his parents Hatsuharu Sohma and Isuzu Sohma were cousins of Kyo Sohma and Kagura Sohma.  
"But I want to go." Tameo said as she looked out of the window and saw the blue car go by. "Hey, haven't seen them before." Haku stood back up and walked over to the window and watched the moving van follow behind the car.  
"Must be the new family, Gure-Chan said was moving in." Haku replied calmly.

Lin sighed. She had already been here five minutes and she had already hated it. She knew what she hated and this was one of them.  
"Why did we have to move?" Lin asked though her parents shuffled to answer.  
"We wanted to come back…" Her father said.  
"Besides a new house means a new adventure." Her mother continued and smiled as she looked to her husband. "Anyway, I thought you wanted to do your room up anyway."  
"Yeah… my old room." Lin sarcastically added back to her parents as the car came to a halt. She looked behind and saw the moving van stop too. "I already hate it here."  
"Give it time." Her father replied to her comment. Her father exited the car first then her mother until she locked the door of the car. She shook her head to them.

"Come on, now - open that door." Her father said as he tried to open the door with the key. "I mean it young lady." Lin only stuck her tongue out as she sat back properly on the seat.  
"Lin-San. You're acting like a spoilt brat." Her mother said when Lin looked at her. No way was she saying that to her. She unlocked the door out of some played defeat and walked out.


End file.
